Cuando mueras
by Luz V
Summary: Lo que es de los Black, con los Black ha de quedarse.


Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Familia Black" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**_"(...)yo no me ocupo jamás de mi prójimo, no procuro proteger nunca a la sociedad que no me protege, y diré aún más, que no se ocupa generalmente de mí sino para perjudicarme, y retirándole mi estimación, y guardando la neutralidad frente a frente de ella, es todavía la sociedad y mi prójimo quienes me deben agradecimiento." _**

Alejandro Dumas, El conde de Montecristo

* * *

Cuando Sirius se fue dijiste que él era un traidor, que no merecía ser tu hijo, que no había cabida para su cabezonería en la familia Black y, a base de repetírtelo un montón de veces terminaste por creértelo.

La primera vez que perdiste tu orgullo fue la noche que él se marchó, cuando intentaste detenerlo, persuadirlo de que tomara las cosas con calma, inclusive llegaste a amenazarlo para que se quedara, sin embargo muy dentro de ti sabías que ya era tarde, que le habías perdido hacía mucho tiempo, inclusive antes de que entrara a Hogwarts.

Recuerdas sus palabras, llovía y, aunque eso no era nada raro en Londres el ambiente parecía estar más frío de lo normal. Cuando él se detuvo y se enfrentó a ti supiste que le habías perdido para siempre, te dijo todo lo que no querías oír, recuerdas sus palabras, afiladas como cuchillas.

_―Lo entiendo, ― Te aseguró mirándote fijamente a través de la noche ― puede que a ti no te guste, que no lo apoyes pero tampoco haces nada para detenerlo, pero yo si lo haré ― murmuró Sirius y pudiste leer en sus ojos la verdad, él realmente lo creía ― Recuerda que es tan culpable el que lo hace como el que lo permite. _

Acto seguido se fue, no miró ni una vez atrás y no lo volviste a ver.

Extrañamente cuando Regulus se unió a los mortífagos no te alegró, sin embargo tampoco lo detuviste, nunca te habías involucrado en la guerra y esa ocasión no sería la primera vez que lo hicieras, tu orgullo, tus principios te impidieron hacerlo aun sabiendo que eso te costaría a uno de tus hijos.

En realidad y aun cuando apoyaras la filosofía del tal Lord Voldemort no estabas de acuerdo con sus métodos, ¿cierto? Habías visto ya demasiada destrucción y muerte en tu vida como para querer presenciar más, en realidad tú jamás fuiste un genocida. (1)

Cuando te enteraste de que Regulus, tu hijo menor, había desaparecido supiste con total certeza que estaba muerto, habías visto a muchas personas desaparecer y no regresar jamás durante la guerra, pero sobre todo estabas seguro porque le viste, lo encontraste mientras salía de la cocina retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente, estaba pálido y a leguas aterrado.

Pudiste leer en sus ojos el miedo, la culpa, los remordimientos y sobre todo el arrepentimiento, así que cuando él se percató de tú presencia y negó levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada lo dejaste marchar, por su bien, por el tuyo, por el de todos.

Walburga se fue hace algunos días y en sus últimos momentos creyó que aún estaba con sus niños, con sus pequeños y que podrían ser una familia, y tú, bueno tú no tuviste el valor para desmentirlo, dejaste que se marchara en paz, feliz, creyendo su mentira. Porque a pesar de lo que digan, a pesar de lo que todos piensen Walburga Black amó a sus hijos, como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

_No es una mala persona, cada cual quiere a su manera. (2)_

Y ahora sientes como tu vida se escapa lentamente, sabes que estás llegando al final pero tienes que hacer algo antes de marcharte. Así que ahí, sentado en la biblioteca de la casa que nació a partir de las cenizas del antiguo Londres, que construiste esperando que fuera en nuevo símbolo de la familia Black tomas una decisión.

¿En qué momento cambiaste tu forma de pensar? ¿Tu forma de ser? Eso ni tú lo sabes, tal vez fue mientras recorrías las calles de Londres al terminar la guerra, mientras observabas todo aquella destrucción, tal vez mientras observabas a la ciudad renacer después de ser arrasada por el fuego cual ave fénix, fue que te diste cuenta que tanta destrucción no tenía sentido, que una nueva era había empezado pero te negaste a aceptarlo y ante tu incapacidad de cambiar simplemente lo ignoraste.

Recuerdas el sonido de la bombas al caer, recuerdas a la personas muriendo de hambre, de frío, las familias destruidas, recuerdas que prometiste que nada separaría a tu familia.

Miras el pergamino que contiene una lista de todas y cada una de las cosas que posees mientras terminas de redactar el documento que hasta hacía un momento habías estado escribiendo, no das ninguna explicación de todas maneras para cuando esa carta sea leída ya estarás muerto así que nadie podrá ir a reclamarte.

Por supuesto ni Malfoy ni Lestrange están siquiera considerados para poseer la fortuna que con los años has ido aumentando, en realidad no tienes muchas opciones, de hecho solamente tienes una.

Sabes que el ministerio de magia está esperando a que mueras para lanzarse sobre su fortuna como los buitres que son, sonríes mientras te imaginas su cara cuando encuentren el testamento.

_«Que les den» piensas mientras te recuestas en el sillón, agotado «Si mi fortuna es lo que quieren pueden quedarse esperándola sentados»_

Cuando terminas de escribir dejas la pluma sobre el escritorio y sellas cuidadosamente el fajo de pergaminos con el emblema de la familia Black, miras a tu alrededor una vez más y das cuenta de que no te arrepientes de absolutamente nada, que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por algo y que viviste una buena vida.

Fuiste un Black, jamás serás capaz de arrepentirte de algo como eso estás orgulloso de tus orígenes, de lo que fuiste y las cosas de que lograste durante tu vida, no esperas que Sirius comprenda eso pero sabes que los funcionarios del ministerio le caen tan bien como te caen a ti, por lo que al menos sabes que tu fortuna no irá a parar con un montón de políticos corruptos.

Observas los pergaminos, eres consciente de que en cuanto abran el testamento sabrán de inmediato lo que está pasando porque estos están coronados con la frase:

_"Lo que es de los Black con los Black ha de quedarse"_

* * *

**(1) Según la DRAE el genocidio se define como: Exterminio o eliminación sistemática de un grupo social por motivo de raza, de etnia, de religión, de política o de nacionalidad.**

**(2) Fragmento del libro La sombra del viento de Carlos Ruíz Zafón. **

**Y hasta aquí llega esto, la verdad es que escribirlo fue bastante difícil sin embargo hace unos días estaba pensando en que alguna vez mencionaron que Sirius fue desheredado al marcharse de casa, sin embargó él tiene acceso a la Mansión Black y a la cámara acorazada en Gringotts, así como a todas las reliquias familiares y Kreacher le obedece. No se me ocurrió otra manera de que ello fuera posible y mi mente ideó esto, que es meramente ficticio y seguramente jamás sucedió.**


End file.
